sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Frozina
OMG DIS BE SRS BIZ Hey froz, spoony here, I just wanted to ask you a question to see if we could come to terms with something. Recently I've been seeing a lot of opinionated categories all over the wikia and when I tried to delete them everybody was like "OMG NUU NOT MUH BEAUTIFUL CATEGORIES D8" this has been going on for months now and I'm kinda tired of arguing with people over something as trivial as categories...what I was thinking was, since its their characters and all, can we just allow them to keep the opinionated categories just like we allow mary sues and stuff? Sure we may not agree that the character is in fact "badass" or "sexy" or "beutiful" or "cool" or "Awesome" this can go on forever...but the page technically 'does' belong to them and so long as the category isn't offensive to any of the other users then there's really no damage being done :/ if it means enough for them to protest for this long can we just come to peace with the whole concept of opinionated categories? We can mention that opinionated categories aren't recommended like we did with mary sue-ish characters. Message me back when you get the chance plz. I wanted a second admin's opinion over opinions C: TELL MEH NAW WOMAN!!! or tell me later :3 EITHER WAY WORKS D:< Carefulspoon (talk) 04:36, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Can you show me how to make that chracter template? Sovash-100 (talk) 23:04, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure :3 I don't mind you following me on Youtube. Yellowtiger200 is my Youtube Account (I do have some videos XD) Also, I can't find your Youtube Channel ^^; Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 15:59, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes, you have told me. And alright ^^ Good to hear you followed me :3 Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 17:35, August 16, 2013 (UTC) OKAIS FROZ and i look like you? also, i have, well, had a dA, but i never go on it, and i think it was Deactivated because i couldn't ever edit it ;n; FROZICANTBELIEVEIMIGHTIDEKLOOKLIKEYOU also, you should check out my main's page; http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Clementine_and_Esteban YOU CANT LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAVE I WONT LET YOU D; NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU come bakc every now and again to talk to meh Frox ;n; i have no other way of talken to yu (crais) WHY U DO DIS?! (hugs Irion doll) ily froz http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/6/69/For_Lily_2.gif "If our love is Tragedey, why are you my Remedy, If our love's Insanity, why are you my Clarity" User:Lily_x_Mr.puffin_and_Iceland http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/e/e2/For_Lily_1.gif 14:43, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I was supposed to delete it ages ago and you kinda reminded me by editing it but I didn't realize you had been fixing grammar sklhglksdhglkajsfhakjshdflkajsfhaskjfdhdfk.jsdg ok and you're welcome-- I like stealing from you I mean what This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 12:05, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorta funny how those pictures have been there forever and just now you guys have found them. *cough* Yousortadidlinkthewrongbasestoo.. *cough* But I'm supposed to remove something, that's been here forever, and nobody's made a big fuss about it until now? .-. Seems Legit. but... Kay. Guess I'll delete it :I http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sonicfanchara/images/b/b3/Deadpool_by_steamboy33-d544ovd.png 372,844 Pancakes... Smells like Victory. 15:17, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Also. Metal gave me permission to post those kinds of pictures, because like I've said, I don't have Fancy Programs like the rest of you do. I guess I'll have to post my terrible art TuT http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sonicfanchara/images/b/b3/Deadpool_by_steamboy33-d544ovd.png 372,844 Pancakes... Smells like Victory. 15:24, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Freedom as a chat user Freedom as a chat user Froz,i don't know if you've heard,but Lily and Jet wanna stop us all form Using official characters in rp's,now that just sounds a little like a dictatorship and totally unfair to us wiki users. Taking away our use of officials takes away from our creative and robust mindsets. I don't like to be a jerk,but I have been here as long as you and I think chat users have the right to rp as official canon characters. I know I'm not the only user who feels that way. --Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 01:03, September 19, 2013 (UTC) I understand banning the use of original characters but I don't understand banning the use of fan characters related to the original ones Hey Froz! ^^; Listen, I kinda want to delete all the articles I've made on here so far. I want to start new seeing that things did not go too well with my first article. You'll probably fall off your chair when you see how many but I'll shoot myself about it later. xD Can I put them into the Candidates for deletion category? Bladeknight! Launch! (talk) 14:44, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I'll have the links up in a sec. Bladeknight! Launch! (talk) 15:12, September 21, 2013 (UTC) K, here they are: The Legend of Tigger series Diona the Tiger Solarian Metalcore the Dragon Iblix the Flames of Despair Universal x Mephirix the Dark Boomer the Echidna Servil the Tiger : Emerald Gaurdian Bianca the Tiger Tigger the Tiger Tigger the Tiger : Universal Destiny Tigger the Tiger 2006 Tricore "anti-Tigger" the tiger The legend of Tigger: A Tiger's tale Tigger Unleashed Servil the Tiger I'll shoot myself next time I decide to make so many pages, promise. Bladeknight! Launch! (talk) 19:15, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to bother you Froz but I would like to know what you edited on Sams page plz ~ Sam237 Oh thanks. I've been meaning to do that ~ Sam237 Lippies... Thanks! I'm glad you like my characters and drawings! :D If you really want to read Lippies...well I could take pictures of it and post it somewhere...(maybe DeviantART? I don't know...) Also I would probably only post version 3 because version 2 is terrible and version 1 doesn't even exist in my life anymore Just to warn you it's really weird though Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 18:05, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay I'll post the first book now, and we'll see what you think... Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 18:17, September 22, 2013 (UTC) LOL thanks. I know, it's really weird. But just wait until you get to book 6........ Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 18:23, September 23, 2013 (UTC) I don't know if you've read all five books yet, but once you have (not trying to rush you, I don't know how busy you are and stuff) let me know if you want to keep reading it, or if I should just stop there... Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 23:16, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Froz i have a request since your the one who knows how to configure how chat works. i dont suppose you could add this Icon to the chat? I tried to look it up myself but i had no idea where to start... A lone wolf and A thief of the spirit - JonicOokami7 (talk) 22:44, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Froz About that template, could you teach me how to make one for my characters on another wiki? http://i160.photobucket.com/albums/t165/hinkpink/TempSig2.png Support, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/chillsonicfanon/images/4/42/Avatar375695_3.gif 11:42, September 30, 2013 (UTC) request for regular show drawing hey dub here, i have a request for you to draw ion in regular show type drawing\ i'd be nice this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 00:24, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Lily and Jet Hey,i'm starting to get the feeling that Lily and Jet have way too much power. A little bit ago,i was doing an rp and they actually stopped me and started telling me that i don't use canon's the way they should be used. Gee,i wonder if they mean the way they want. I'm just trying to express my creativity ad they are being nazi's about it,sure i can tone down some of the stuff and try not to make people uncomfortable, but saying i should no longer be allowed to use them for one simple mistake. Yeah they have too much power,that and they constantly keep putting me down. Please talk to them and for the love of god,leave my name out of it. I'm sorry if i sound mean, i'm just really passionate about this cause. P.S. That rule they wanna make about no using Canon characters,seems a little well you know. Extreme. Thanks for listening to me. P.S.S Also they may bring up me using Sonic as means to give birth,yeah not something i'm proud off,so yeah i decided to scrap that idea to make things easier for everyone to handle. It wasn't really disgusting:it was basically saying that Sonic was using a machine to carry the child,and then cutting him open. Yeah that doesn't sound right at all. And,to be honest im ashamed i thought of it in the first place and i am fine if you wanna Punish me for it. --Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 01:52, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank You I read your comment on my talk page and i wanted to say thanks for it. I know i can be a pain and i really need to work on that. Bust at least i hve a freind like you to keep me on that path. Also,when i rp as canon characters,i will try to be more realistic on how i do use them from now one. Onxe again,thank you. Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 18:56, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Would yo U be willing to change my chat text color to cerulean blue? The hexcode is 2956B2 Bullying Frozina,I was chat earlier and SniperAssassinX started calling me names like:Twit,Bastard and etc. And I was wondering if you could get him to stop.causing I'm pretty sure it's bullying. No matter the reason he was doing it,it's still bullying....right? --Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 02:34, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey frozina the bullying on the chat is getting out of control and i can't stand to see Muppet being bullied MoonPrincessAmyRose (talk) the one and only moon princess Amy Rose Bullying Part 2 Yeah,hey Frozina thanks for talking to SniperAssassinX, oh wait you must not have cause he's still bullying me. Please and i'm begging you,do something. I'm starting to hate coming onto the chat when he's on. Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 04:58, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Just wondering... did you actually... read... it......? Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 16:03, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay. How far did you get anyway? Sorry if I sound annoying I'm just curious because the last parts are really weird. Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 17:07, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you like weird stuff, then I guess it's fine, maybe...and I think you're right at the most messed-up part now. Have fun! >:D Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 17:35, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Crimson-Dark (talk) 10:46, October 14, 2013 (UTC)This talk page is amazing.XD Bullying continues Frozina,when i was on the chat today,Sniper kept on with his bullying of me,and guess what Jet and Lily were actually egging him and on and helping him bully me. So,could you for the life of god,do something about those three,cause i can't take much more. Also,Sniper said you don't have any authority over bullying. Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 23:54, October 14, 2013 (UTC) @Muppet Egging him on? Bull. If anything, ''I ''was trying to stop it. It's not ''our ''fault you can't take criticism, Muppet. We might not criticize you if you'd try to improve on your RPing skills if you could at least ''try ''to improve. You say you try too, but that's lies. You haven't changed them at all, personality-wise. I am the bot with the adorable face Ready to shoot you in your place Excuse you,i do try but my efforts always end up the same. Also,i thanked you and said sorry for saying you were helping. I was just to emotional over it. But the fact that there are no rules against bullying still stands. Also it's not my fault that Sniper does this to me eveyrtime we are on at the same time. It's also a little extreme to say that i haven't changed them.i have even if it's a just a bit. Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 00:24, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bullying yet agan Frozina,sorry there isn't a log of Sniper's bullying,it's hard to give you one without a picture.But he did it again today,that's 4 days in a row. He keeps saying that he can get away wiith it cause:This is the Internet.Please and i'm begging you,do something,talk to FroZen Hybrid and MoonPrincessAmyRose,they were with me when he started it again today. Also,he keeps calling me Twit,Moron and making fun of my rp skills,even though i know i need to work on my rping. I don't know how much more i can take po this,i'm about ready to give up and never come back. I'm begging you,please. Also,Sniper has been doing this to me for again four days,but Iron actually kicked me today,isntead of him. Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 02:57, October 16, 2013 (UTC) sniper has been bullying muppet calling him a twit and a moron and it needs to stopMoonPrincessAmyRose (talk) 17:31, October 16, 2013 (UTC)the one and only MoonPrincessAmyRose Sniper problems/Bullying log Frozina,Sniper started bullying me again even after telling Ivy he wouldn't do it again,here's the chat log explaining it,sorry it'sa little cramped,but once i told him i was gonna tell you,he stopped. *Muppet171 *why were we all kicked? *7:52MoonPrincessAmyRoseGOD DAMN YOU METAL! *7:52Iron MinerzoneBecause *Jet Set Ronnoc has joined the chat. *7:52Metalman88sniper said to do it *7:52Jet Set Ronnoc *Bursts through wall* Rawr. .w. *7:52SniperAssassinXi said to do it to yourself *7:52Muppet171kick most of us for doing nothing? *that's a new low *7:52TehPawsSo that's a thing that happened. *Emily the hedgehog has joined the chat. *Sir Kitty Kat has joined the chat. *7:52Sir Kitty KatWhyw as I kicked? *7:53Metalman88jet fix that wall *7:53Jet Set RonnocWhoa. *Whoa, whoa, whoa. *7:53TehPawsOh good grief people, don't cry a river about being kicked. XD It takes two seconds to refresh. *7:53MoonPrincessAmyRose *Jet Set Ronnoc *Kicked for nothing? *7:53Muppet171yeah *Sniper told Metal to kick most of us *7:53MoonPrincessAmyRoseYes *7:53Muppet171for NO reason *7:53SniperAssassinXi didn't you twit *7:53TehPawsYou people are whiney. *7:53Sir Kitty Kathttp://media.tumblr.com/f722aa9493a1532be5479525848e9bc1/tumblr_inline_mfd3t0Vl061qiv5yk.gif *7:53Muppet171A HA *7:53MoonPrincessAmyRoseAnd no dumpster didn't *7:53SniperAssassinXthis was justified in calling you a twit *7:53Jet Set RonnocSomeone give me the log for christ's sake. *7:53Muppet171i knew you weren't serious *Wolf9400 has joined the chat. *7:54SniperAssassinXbecause i didn't say a thing *7:54MoonPrincessAmyRose *sniper *7:54Metalman88lol i was joking about snipes btw Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 00:00, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello Frozina, how do you have color on the words that I type on the chat, please answer Sincerly, Shift The Unknown hi can you tell me why dere is no moar farmland families no moar? ;n; Someone who has returned ... who turns out more retarded. That one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 11:16, December 13, 2013 (UTC) i need to ask you about templates...... I suck at coding... and i tested the infobox feature on my wiki... then i followed the porcedure to change it... and then it... didnt work... im beginning to doubt how to make templates.... sorry for asking questions; i just suck at this stuff....... The Sage of Ruin 01:13, January 2, 2014 (UTC) PS sorry for the giant head oh ok i mean i tried to change the infobox type and it didnt work. i replaced the thing..... OH F**** THATS WHAT I DID WRONG thanks and sorry, and the picture takes you to the talk page.... so sorry 03:12, January 3, 2014 (UTC) regular show request hello froz its dub are you available to draw bolt in regular show style i have a pic yeah its fine if you draw it ion paper 'Yea...This person is Stepin' Yea this person wont stop hurrassin Static and they are trifling -_- Please block them. User:VirtualKitties --Sovash100 (the black guy) (talk) 02:47, January 6, 2014 (UTC) i know someone underage on this wiki. this ain't pesterchum. (talk) 14:25, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ur gay Chat text color change could you please change my chat colors to these? thanks D:: Normal words: #00FFFF Nametag: #000080 /me command: #668B8B\ Fluffy and feline, sweet and discrete, and three tail's full of fails. AcaraKat at your service. (talk) 18:55, January 25, 2014 (UTC) PO-TA-TO (/°3°)/ POTATOS :D!!!!!!!!!! Lets Caramelldansen!!! (talk) Give and Take Im very grateful that you reviewed my chapter. But that led me to think. Would it be ok to review something of yours. It would be fun. Give me chance to improve myself. Also i have to add your stuff is some of the coolest on here. In my opinion. So...what do you say? Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 21:29, January 26, 2014 (UTC) No prob. Just get back to me when you have something. I'll be eagerly waiting. Oh and thanks for this chance...I won't let you down. Promise. Speed the Hedgehog (talk) 21:53, January 26, 2014 (UTC)